


the babysitter

by poketa



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, au different age, think about kim from shiva baby + rachel s5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25642045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poketa/pseuds/poketa
Summary: she has a house with antiques and different couches, you have bills to pay and too many ways to fuck up an easy job.
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80





	the babysitter

**Author's Note:**

> based by a tweet about milf quinn and college rachel with beret. yeah. hope you like it, maybe i'll do part two, who knows.

* * *

The white letter comes with a red angry sticker by the front and Rachel reads it with a frown as she sits by her bed, a bottle of water resting beside her tight, earpods still playing music as she breathes harshly, her work out clothes still clinging to her frame as sweat runs down her brow and neck.

_Past due._

_"Kurt_ \- did we pay this one?" She calls with confusion.

His coiffed head appears from behind the curtain that divides their rooms and she lifts the letter, waving it in the air as he tilts his head at her.

"Yeah we did" Kurt replies with a nod, but then he frowns slightly, his expression one of discomfort "But that's the one from this month, Rach"

 _"You're supposed to pay it every month?"_ Rachel asks with a groan as she falls back onto her bed, the letter falling to her side as she puts both of her hands over her eyes "Why is life so expensive" she adds loudly, exhaling sharply.

A weight settles beside her and she doesn't have to move her hands to see it's the boy.

"It could be worse, you know" Kurt admonishes, poking her side and she squirms, moving her hands to stop his hands.

Rachel looks at her roommate and rolls her eyes as he grins at her "How? Kurt, tell me how it could be worse our situation when we have a 300 hundred bill to pay and I just got fired from my job" she inquires, resting her hand beside her head as the boy does the same, staring back at her while he lies on his side.

"Let see" Kurt says, tapping his chin for a second, before continuing "We could be homeless and you could be singing in the subway for pennies" he offers with a serious expression.

"That doesn't give me any consolation" The brunette girl replies with pout as she falls back to the bed, thinking about the countless people around the city living in worse conditions than them.

A tear escapes her and she wipes it with the back of her hand as Kurt stares back at her with his own expression of despair.

"Maybe it will give you some _damn_ consolation that I got you an interview" 

Both turn to the source of the voice to find their third roommate and friend standing beside the opened curtain.

Santana is still wearing her _Spotlight_ uniform under her coat and Rachel doesn't hide her sadness as she thinks about her old job, but then the words register and she sits in the bed with a grin.

"You got me an interview?" She inquires brightly.

The latina nods with a grin of her own, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah" Santana confirms, she takes a flyer out of the pocket of her coat and throws it at her "Kid came, asked if they could pull the flyer up the wall, gave 'em one dollar and called the number myself" 

"I _owe_ you so much" The disemployed girl says, smiling brightly at her friend, before looking down at the folded piece of paper. Her hands unfold it and her face instantly falls "A _nanny?"_

Kurt guffaws beside her and Rachel looks up at her friend with an affronted face "Santana" She says with a yell "Kids don't like me, in fact, they loathe me - they know I fear them - this is not in any possible way a job for me!" 

"Chile" The latina comments as she sits by the bed, stealing a pillow to lay back on the bed with her arms crossed behind her head "It's one kid and is a baby, she just needs some extra help" 

Rachel closes her eyes tightly, before looking down at the flyer.

Her eyebrows raise as she reads over it with more attention, the payment shining back at her "That's actually a lot of money for a few hours" she comments, biting her lip.

Rachel looks back at the girl over the bed with suspicion, but Santana just nods by the foot of the bed, a smug expression in her face "The mom seems to be loaded" she counters with a salacious grin in her face "her voice was hot as fuck too"

"She's a mother, don't be disgusting, Santana" Kurt comments, kicking the girl's hip lightly with his foot.

The girl replies with a scoff "Please, like you aren't dating an _octogenarian-"_

"Okay, you two, out of my room" Rachel intercedes before the fight escalates and they start throwing her belongings around, like one week ago when she received a mouthful of her own pillow "I want to mentally prepare myself for my interview for tomorrow morning" 

"Yeah, _whatever"_ Santana accepts standing up from the bed as Kurt stands too, exiting the room before her, his chin lifted, they throw one another a glare, but it's playful, they are friends "If she's hot, take a picture" the latina says, before closing the curtain behind her.

Rachel sighs deeply, before moving her eyes to read again the flyer, her chin quivering slightly as the tasks listed in the page stare back at her.

It results that being an only child isn't only bad because of loneliness, but also not knowing how to deal with children.

But she's Rachel Berry, she wrote songs a night before winning a national show choir championship, she can do it.

Also - Google exists and WikiHow has saved her, once or twice.

"I got this"

* * *

  
  


The Victorian styled house stares back at her from the sidewalk and Rachel fixes her grey beret with a shaky hand, before squaring her shoulders, lifting her chin and stepping towards the door.

Her finger lifts to the doorbell, it rings once.

She leaves a shaky sigh, before putting on her best smile waiting for her new boss.

The door opens after a few anxious seconds 

And before her, appears a stunning blonde woman, who doesn't look older than thirty, a striped dress underneath a black apron on her frame and a baby on her hip.

A smile appears on her face and Rachel briefly wonders if she has stepped inside a tv commercial about beautiful housewives with just as beautiful children on their just as beautiful homes.

"I guess, you must be Rachel" The woman says and her voice is low, but warm, it feels like a hug, from someone outside a bar as you both wait for something to happen, to escalate and she nods in a daze "My name is Quinn" the blonde woman adds with a raised brow, tilting her head to the baby dressed in jean overalls and a little yellow shirt "And this is Eli" 

"It's so nice to meet you, Quinn" Rachel counters, offering a hand to the woman, but then she realizes her mistake as the woman bounced the little blonde kid by her hip with a grin "And Eli, of course, nice to meet you too" the younger woman adds with a subdued smile.

The baby turns their little head to the side and it makes her frown a little as she looks up to the mother of the child, who seems to be analyzing her with dexterous half lidded hazel eyes.

And hopefully she can't see through the fear.

"Come inside" Quinn says, nodding to the inside of the house and something travels through the girl's spine as she woman adds the last word on a particularly tender voice _"Please"_

Rachel can't help but do it, her eyes evading the blonde's ones for a second to observe the interior of the already beautiful house.

Tasteful paintings in the walls, books in libraries, little sculptures from a variety of styles and materials standing in a few surfaces. 

Hardwood on the floor kisses her feet with a lovely little echo and Rachel comments with an awed smile "What a lovely house you have, Quinn" she waits for the woman to signal to the direction she has to go, which seems to be the living room that looks straight out of a design magazine and she continues "May I add how the decoration is rather exquisite and so fitting for the outside design of the house, did you do it yourself?" she asks, taking a seat by a deep sea green loveseat beside the chimney and maybe she is entering a tv commercial, because everything is way too beautiful.

Quinn laughs and, of course, even her laugh is beautiful like everything around her.

"Thank you" The blonde woman comments shyly, her cheeks are rosy as she sits by the bigger couch, that isn't sea green, but dark brown, not even the same design of the loveseat, but it just fits with everything else inside the room.

Eli sits on her lap, biting their hand with a toothless smile.

"Yeah, did it myself, just stuff I like" Quinn continues with a light giggle, shaking her head "My friends say I'm a hoarder, since many of these come from flea markets and stuff I find online on ridiculous low prices" the woman stresses with a shake of her head.

Rachel nods with an awed smile as she moves her hand pointing vaguely around the room "No, I definitely think you're rather brilliant for doing that" she replies.

"Stop complimenting me or I will develop a complex" The older woman counters with a laugh, her cheeks are certainly darker with a pronounced blush and something stirs inside the stomach of Rachel as she absorbs the moment "Anyway - we may start our interview now" Quinn states with a more serious expression.

And the brunette nods, her smile falling into a timid one.

"How would you describe your relationship with kids?" Quinn inquires with a raised eyebrow, tilting her head to the side.

Okay, straight to the point, Rachel appreciates that.

"Rather good" She lies with a smile, shrugging easily, she's a performer, rather unemployed, but still one "They are the stars of the future, that's why we should nurture them now" The brunette assures with an eager nod, looking at Eli, who remains licking a little hand, fairly obvious to the talk.

The older woman's lips quirk to the side as a smile blossoms "That sounds beautiful" but her eyes look rather clinical and then it drops "Now, tell me the truth, have you ever taken care of an actual child before?"

Rachel opens her mouth as the image of that afternoon she spent dealing with her cousins comes to her mind.

They stole her headbands and used them to tie her hands and gag her until her fathers came home, to find her crying behind the couch.

"Yes I have" She assures, rather prefering to think about the night before when she spent watching countless videos of people cleaning diapers, preparing formulas and doing basic tasks.

"Lovely" Quinn comments with a more natural smile "See, this isn't a full _nanny_ job, because I'll be home while you look after this little one" she continues looking at the kid that finally disengages from licking their own hand to look up at their mother and Rachel smiles, because even if she isn't a fan of children, she can admit Eli is pretty cute.

"May I ask" Rachel inquires as her mind inevitably turns with ideas and assumptions "Do you work from home?"

"I do" Quinn confirms with a single movement of her head as she lifts Eli to her face and kisses their little nose "Even before she was born" 

So, Eli is a girl, okay, good to know.

"What is it that you do?" The brunette can't help but find herself asking rather intrigued by the beautiful blonde with the charming words and tasteful interior design ideas.

"This is an interview for you, not me" The blonde woman replies as she laughs.

Rachel closes her mouth as a blush arises up her cheeks "Excuse me, I was just curious, you seem a rather interesting woman and I-" she says, but gets cut off.

"I was teasing you, Rachel" 

The blonde stands from the couch, Eli on her hip, both blondes looking like angels standing down the lights of the chandelier above their heads.

It's an image to behold and paint, but Rachel just stares.

"Now, follow me, I'll show you the house" 

"That's- that's it?" Rachel inquires with a gaping mouth as she stands up from the loveseat, she stands up so fast that her beret almost falls off "I got the job?" the brunette girl asks.

Quinn is already walking through the arc of the living room entry as she turns around and smiles, her eyes shining with something that makes a shiver run down her spine and then up.

"Yes"

* * *

  
  


Santana brings cheap champagne from her way home and Kurt buys chinese.

Victorious grins that transform to laughter as they cheer and drink from their mugs, scrunching up their noises at the taste of the fairly inexpensive drink, before sipping again from it and falling down the couch.

"So, totally smoking?" The latina asks, sitting back down on the couch with an interested expression as Rachel sits by the other corner of it.

"You're incorrigible" Kurt reprimands, sitting by the middle, rolling his eyes, before sipping again his mug and grimacing some more.

"Quinn is…" Rachel laughs as she shakes her head, thinking about the older woman and her face, her hands, her mannerisms, just everything about her "She's beyond just hotness, Santana, I think she's very beautiful, like objectively speaking beautiful" she explains with a giggle.

Turning to her roommate, Rachel sips her mug with a minimal grimace that quickly goes away as she sips it again.

"Made her sound _so_ boring" The latina replies with a sneer, but her smile comes back instantly as her interest evidently shifts to another important matter "Anyway, how rich are we speaking?" 

Rachel opens her mouth, but then closes it as she realizes that the blonde woman never replied to her question about her job, even if the house seemed fairly furnished, nothing screamed _hey I got money_ after Quinn admitted buying many of the stuff around home from the flea market.

"The house isn't blatantly ostentatious" The smaller brunette replies with a shrug, sipping her champagne again and its truth what they say, it tastes better as the drinks go by "Although, she does work from home, it may be just a good job, she doesn't seem as - rich as you made her sound”

Santana guffaws, throwing the whole cup back, before laughing as loudly as she can _“Wow_ , you completely erased any interest I had in her, good job, Berry” she comments, before moving to open the boxes of chinese food waiting for them by the coffee table.

Suddenly both of her roommates are opening steaming boxes of celebration chinese food, but Rachel can't follow them, because her mind is back to the gorgeous and intriguing woman with the eccentric house and beautiful daughter.

Something about her calls to Rachel, but she can't point out what exactly as she opens the only box labeled as _vegan_ and begins to eat the food.

* * *


End file.
